scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crestfall
Crestfall is a grand metropolis which is going to be revealed in the Scarf Heroes Anime. It was made by civil survivors to fend off the many threats of the outside world. It was constructed in a post-apocalyptic environment long after human civilization has been completely lost on Earth in 2164. It is sectioned off to divide the different classes and groups of people to provide authority and less violent incidents. The government however is corrupt and works under a monarchy system. The defensive parameter is very strict and has little to no exceptions when allowing outsiders to enter. The walls are beautifully crafted from thick marble, layered with any salvageable concrete and brick from the land. The height of the fortified walls are 1,962 feet (nearly 600 meters) in height with watch guards on a specified schedule. Thousands of Faded surround the walls, stacking up against one another wanting to reach the citizens within. It is surrounded by four agricultural sectors known as the Farmlands sectors for the subsistence of the entire population. History Crestfall was originally a suburban town, one of the largest buildings being the Concatenation Brick Factory. When the Scarf Ancestors realized most of the ground is still very fertile and not as radiated, they began leading a team of civilians to build the surrounding walls and more buildings using that factory. Traders and survivors began to merge into Crestfall considering it was a marvelous sight in the distance, and one of the only places keeping the zombies from spreading further out from the Old City. These Scarf Ancestors were idolized, and were appraised for years. The citizens have rewarded them with the Citadel. That is, until the group slowly disbanded and had separated in different directions. The Bard was then chosen to be leader, and has been continuing his duty ever since. Relations In this metropolis, it was constantly passed around the legend of the Scarf Heroes. A group of individuals who all specialized in their own unique way, with very high tech weaponry. They helped the citizens build and establish the metropolis and have been praised for years. Eventually, the group scattered into the wasteland in separate directions. The new ruler of the metropolis made sure to convince most citizens that this legend was simply a myth, and continued to have all power and say in how the region worked. Security Crestfall is guarded by two forces, the Crestfall Police, and the Crestfall Armed Forces. As implied they're responsible for guarding Crestfall from greater threats beyond the walls. The walls of Crestfall generally is guarded by Crestfall Armed Personnel, who are typically in watch towers. The Crestfall Police are usually seen within city quarters and are responsible for enforing the law. Locations *Citadel *Concatenation Brick Factory *Crestfall Police Headquarters *Stripe Club *Club 64 *Sheepy's Art Platform *Smashian Residential Area *YuTuian Residential Area *Zerdian Residential Area *Farmlands *Marketplace *Commercial Area Groups The following are the groups that reside or were established within Crestfall. *Scarf Heroes *Crestfall Police Headquarters *Stripe Club *Crestfall Government Traits One of the sections of the metropolis had failed in terms of defense, and a large portion of the wall had collapsed; infesting the interior with the undead. The buildings within are now uninhabited and in ruin. Luckily for those inhabitants, they have evaded to the central plaza section, which is where all the commercial lots are located. The only way to enter the metropolis is through this plaza. While it is strictly forbidden for users to ever exit Crestfall, many mercenaries have found ways to the outside and create contracts in bringing in goods and people back inside. Many well-known commercial establishments are Club 64, Stripe Club, and the Bigleyton Hotel. Trivia *The collapsed section was possibly caused from explosives. *There are in fact, many people outside in the wasteland, but they aren't civil in the slightest. *Most mercenaries are hired in The Stripe Club establishment. *While Joey is in law enforcement and Sheepy is known to be rebellious and influential to outlaws, they grew a strong and loving relationship. *It is possible that Crestfall could be located in current USA Mid-East region. *Crestfall is an autarky, which means that the metropolis is self-sufficient and can rely on itself without any aid. *It can be considered the main area in the Scarf Heroes Anime. Category:Scarf Heroes Category:Scarf Heroes Anime Category:Locations Category:Canon